


Neighbors and Baked Goods

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Puppy Scott McCall, Sarcastic Stiles, Scallison, Scott and Stiles BROTP forever, Stydia, allydia brotp, and allison bakes, lots of scallison, slow burn stydia, stubborn but great lydia, very cute stuff hapening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redhead, came from behind the two buff dudes with a key to the door right next to Stiles’ and Scott’s apartment. She unlocked the door and told the guys where to put her things. </p><p>“Oh, and there's still a bit more stuff in the car,” she said innocently. The guys nodded and said something like “yeah, yeah” and “sure” and went to go get the rest. </p><p>“Wow, Scott that’s what we need. Hard labor workers,” Stiles said smiling.Scott laughed and  Lydia turned and looked at them. </p><p>She smiled, “It pays to be beautiful,” she says. She looks down and see their hands full and Scott still trying with the key. She moves him away, takes the key, opens the door and walks in. Stiles and Scott trail behind her and put the things down.</p><p>She’s standing straight and confident, her hair is down and curled and she says, “I’m Lydia Martin, I guess we’re neighbors.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors and Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jocelyn (cutieposey)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jocelyn+%28cutieposey%29).



> hey guys! i wrote this bc i love stydia and they should have more fics and i loooove college AUs. this ended up having a lot of scallison too. stydia is kind of slow burn in this. also shout out to joce, who gave me an inspiration selfie and is literally one of the best people ever. i do not own teen wolf .
> 
> THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT, THIIS WILL BE A CHAPTERED FIC: I will be updating every day. i suggest you bookmark it.

Stiles grabbed the last box and tried to shove it into the back seat of his jeep. It was crowded, the jeep didn't exactly offer a lot of space but neither did the apartment him and Scott were moving into. Stiles was grunting until he got the box in. Scott was sitting inside the jeep already, "come on Stiles, we're gonna be late for orientation."

Stiles huffed, "Oh shut up Scott you didn't help me with any of these freakin' boxes." He slammed the truck and made his way to the drivers seat. 

Scott made an appalled face, "Stiles, you know I'm asthmatic!"

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically at his best friend, "Yeah, yeah, yeah Scotty but especially when there's heavy lifting huh buddy?" And Scott just smirked because yeah that's pretty true.

Berkley was only two hours away. Stiles wasn't surprised when he was accepted, he'd always been smart even as distracted as he had been in school. What he hadn’t expected was for Scott to surprise him by applying. In sophomore year he really got his shit together, and his grades were as good as Stiles. 

When they got their acceptance letters Scott and Stiles celebrated by having an all out bro night with pepperoni pizzas from Dion’s ((the best pizzeria in beacons hills)), mountain dew, and lots of GTA 5. Scott killed a prostitute in the game and apologized. Stiles smiled because that’s why they’re best friends, because Scott? he’s a good guy.

But they were in the car now, having said all their goodbyes to Beacon Hills until Thanksgiving. And Stiles could feel it. He could feel everything he didn’t know and he was excited.

"Scott this isn't high school anymore, we aren't the lacrosse benchwarmers anymore man. This is college, this is something new. These people don’t know us. I’m feeling good about this,” he gripped the steering wheel with a smile of confidence.

Scott had nodded his head and smiled, “yeah Stiles, you’re right.”

They went to orientation before they went to their apartment, it was kind of extremely boring but very informative. They got their class schedules and they had no classes together which was understandable considering a criminal justice major is very different then a major in veterinary medicine. 

The apartment building was close to school and everyone coming in and out were Berkley students, all of them moving in. Scott and Stiles each grabbed and box and made their way to their apartment. Scott was trying ((and also kinda failing)) to open the door with one hand. Key missing the hole slightly every try when two buff looking guys were coming down the hall. One was holding a sleek polka dotted suit case, and the other was carrying a small plasma TV.

“Dude we have weird neighbors,” Stiles said looking at the pink polka dots of the suitcase and the muscles on the guy carrying it.

Scott smacked Stiles with his free hand, “Don’t be rude Stiles. He can have polka dots if he wants to.” 

But right after he said that there was a very feminine voice that said, “Right here boys, this one’s me.” A redhead, came from behind the two buff dudes with a key to the door right next to Stiles’ and Scott’s apartment. She unlocked the door and told the guys where to put her things. 

“Oh, and theres still a bit more stuff in the car,” she said innocently. The guys nodded and said something like “yeah, yeah” and “sure” and went to go get the rest. 

“Wow, Scott that’s what we need. Hard labor workers,” Stiles said smiling.Scott laughed and Lydia turned and looked at them. 

She smiled, “It pays to be beautiful,” she says. She looks down and see their hands full and Scott still trying with the key. She moves him away, takes the key, opens the door and walks in. Stiles and Scott trail behind her and put the things down.

She’s standing straight and confident, her hair is down and curled and she says, “I’m Lydia Martin, I guess we’re neighbors.”

They nod dumbly, I mean how do you even react to this. Stiles knew college was gonna be good for him, so he kicks into gear, “I’m Stiles Stilinski, that’s Scott McCall. Nice to meet you too.”

From out the door another voice said, “Lydia! Lydia? Where are you?”

Lydia yelled back, “Allison, get in here! I’m next door!” And so Allison walked in. Her hair was braided and pulled back in a bun. She smiled politely at Scott and Stiles before she turned back at Lydia and frowned, “Lydia why didn’t you tell me you got random guys to help us move!”

Lydia’s face stayed the neutral, “Allison, I thought it was a given! In the five years you’ve known me have you ever since me do hard labor?”

Allison’s face scrunched up, “Well no but Lydia, I peppered sprayed them!”

Lydia mouth dropped and she kind of laughed, “Oh my god Allison, I’m taking your pepper spray away from you. You are reckless with it.”

“Well I looked around campus for five minutes and they were just taking stuff from my car, I panicked! So then I just, “ and then Allison is making a spraying motion with her hands. Lydia and and Allison both paused and started laughing.  
“They weren’t cute anyways,” Lydia says sighing. Then Allison looks around and remembers where she is, “Hi guys.”

“Nice to meet you,” Scott says kinda dreamily. 

Allison smiles back, and Lydia playfully rolls her eyes and says, “ Allison Argent meet Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, our neighbors”.

Allison and Scott are still staring, “ Well it’s really nice to meet you guys, maybe Lyds and I will see you around in the halls but we really have to finish moving in.” 

“Goodbye Boys,” Lydia said. And then Allison is taking Lydia away and Lydia is grumbling at her friend, “ We wouldn’t have to pick up heavy things if you hadn’t of pepper-sprayed the help Al.”

When the door closed behind them Scott turns to Stiles and says, “I like our neighbors.” 

Stiles is 100% on the same page as Scott, he pats him on the shoulder and says, “I’ve never seen you get a crush on a girl in five seconds man, new record.”

Scott pushes Stiles away, laughing, “ I’ve also never met a girl so reckless with pepper spray.”

“Well I would watch out dude, like just don’t sneak up on her or anything. You gotta protect the world famous Scott McCall puppy eyes”

Scott’s face gets really serious suddenly and he says, “ true”. But then he laughs, unable to keep a straight face..

“But I saw you man, I saw the face,” Scott says seriously.

Stiles tries to looks at least mildly offended and fails, “ What face?”

“The wow-i’m-totally-in-love-with-you-love-me face man, the same one you gave Heather, and our second grade teacher, and Scarlett Johansson in the Avengers,” and Scott’s face totally saying you know i’m right and it was so annoying how well Scott knew Stiles sometimes. 

“Okay so maybe she’s completely beautiful, ever-powerful, with pretty soft looking strawberry blonde hair. And maybe her laugh sounds like beautiful flowers growing in a drought Scott, so obviously yes my face is going to see her face and make my ‘love me’ face.” 

“Well man, I totally believe in you. You can get her,” And again, this is why Scott’s his best friends.

“Thanks man, by the way Allison looks crazy interested already. She’s probably next door painting her nails and talking about your jawline and your smile and stuff,” And yeah, Stiles was a good bro.

By the time they finished moving in, they had a smallish living room with a tv with no cable ((but it’s okay because there’s netflix and video games and Stiles own a million dvds)), a kitchen, a bathroom, and they each had their own small room. 

It was nice though, it was theirs and it had superhero movie posters and it was already a little disorderly but it was perfect. They had a few days before classes started, and they were gonna make the most of it.

There was a knock on the door, and Stiles looked at Scott. They were both on the couch watching The Amazing Spider-Man, Scott paused the movie and sighed. 

When he opened the door Allison and Lydia were standing there, “Um hey Allison, hey Lydia.” And naturally Stiles got up and walk-ran to the door to see what’s up. Allison was holding cookies, nothing else mattered. Except maybe Lydia in pajamas because it was like 11:46 PM.

“Hey Scott, Hey Stiles. I made some cookies and I thought that maybe you guys would want some y’know? Because your fridge is probably empty and I feel like my first impression was kinda weird and god knows what kind of impression Lydia made,” She wasn’t rambling as much as she just seemed like she was being conversational.

“She made a very interesting impression,” Scott said. Lydia shot him and look, “Well it better be good interesting then.”

“it was definitely good interesting Lydia,” Stiles said genuinely .

She paused but then she smiled, “Yeah, you too.”

Stiles heart soared out of his body because that was a good sign. She thought he was good interesting. “So what was the occasion?” he says pointing to the cookies.

Lydia grabbed a cookie off the plate and started to eat it, “Allison bakes when she’s excited or nervous,” she explained. The cookies were peanut butter and chocolate chip.

“That’s an amazing trait Allison, it’s a great thing don’t ever let anyone stop you,” Stiles said taking a bite out the cookie. It was heaven. That cookie taste sweeter than a child’s soul.

Allison laughed, “Thanks Stiles, I’m glad you like them cause this whole batch is for you guys, I made a lot today testing the oven in the apartment.”

“Wow, thank you that’s so nice of you guys, “ Scott says smiling at Allison, she was blushing. It was very cute.

“Well, you’re welcome, hope you like them,” Allison says.

Lydia nods a little and then says, “It really would make no sense if you didn’t like them. Allison is amazing, she’s majoring in the culinary arts.” Allison smiles at her friend, “Aw, thanks Lydia.” And Lydia smiles back at her.

“That’s actually really cool, I wish I could cook. I burn water. Stiles can cook really well though,” Scott says. 

“Well if you ever want to learn just come find me, I’ll even teach you how to boil water,” Allison said playfully 

“Yeah okay, I definitely will.”

They were all kind of just standing there now, not really wanting to go.

“It’s midnight, we should go,” Lydia said to Allison, “Enjoy the cookies boys.”

“Yeah, you’re right Lydia,” she passed Scott the plate, “ goodnight guys”.

And they were out the door, but then Stiles said,” Hey Lydia!” 

She turned around, “Yes Stiles?”

“What’s your major?” He asked, and Stiles doesn’t know what he was expecting but he really didn’t expect her to say what she did.

She smiled a small smile and she said, “Advanced Mathematics.”

He couldn’t stop himself, “It would be,” he said because she was an enigma. 

She kept smiling, “Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight Lydia”.

Back on the couch, eating their own respective cookies and finishing up Spider-Man Stiles says to Scott, “She makes good cookies Scott, I approve. You don’t even have a choice anymore. You have to date her.”

“Trust me Stiles, I’ll try.”

“ooOOoOOOOoo you gonna let Allison teach you how to cook?” Stiles asks shoving Scott playfully

“Yeah I am,” Scott says smiling, “What are you gonna do about Lydia?”

“She’s different Scott, she’s not the kind of girl you can just ask out if you want her to take you seriously, I have to have a plan.”

Scott bite into another cookie, “what kind of plan?”

“The kind that makes beautiful girls like her fall in love that don’t take any guy seriously fall in love with a nerdtastic guy like me,” Stiles was serious and determined.

“Do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“Not a clue,” Stiles plan may have a few minor flaws, “Scott she’s an advanced mathematics major.”

Scott raised his eyebrows, “She’s a genius?”

“She’s an enigma and yeah also probably a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating tomorrow my lovelies!  
> tumblr: papastilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
